Baby Boy (Beyoncé / Sean Paul)
Baby Boy Certified quality A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology Buck dem da right way – dat my policy Sean Paul alongside Beyoncé – now hear what da man say Dutty yeah, dutty ya, dutty yeah, dutty ya Beyoncé sing it now girl Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Ah oh my baby's fly baby go Yes no hurt me so good baby oh I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go Let me breathe stay out my fantasies Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride Follow your feelings baby girl because they cannot be denied Come check me in a night and make we get it amplified I have da ting to run da ship 'cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide And in the words of love I got ta get it certified But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Picture us dancin' real close in a dark dark corner of a basement party Every time I close my eyes it's like everyone left but you and me In our own little world The music is the sun The dance floor becomes the sea Feels like true paradise to me Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy you stay on my mind Baby boy you are so damn fine Baby boy won't you be mine Baby boy let's conceive an angel (2x) Top top – girl Me and you together is a wrap dat – girl Driving around da town in your drop top – girl You no stop shock – girl Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world (2x) Baby boy you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy not a day goes by Without my fantasies I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams We steppin' in hotter this year We steppin' in hotter this year I know you gon' like it I know you gon' like it I'm steppin' up hotter this year I'm steppin' up hotter this year So don't you fight it So don't you fight it Official Website, 歌词信息来自官网 2015-09-05 制作信息 Published by Beyoncé Publishing / Hitco South All Rights Admin. By Music Of Windswept / TVT Music, Inc. obo Itself and Scott Storch Music / EMI April Music Inc. obo EMI Music Publishing Ltd / Black Owned Musik / EMI April Music Inc. Obo Itself and Carter Boys Publishing (ASCAP) Produced By Scott Storch For Tuff Jew Productions, LLC And Beyoncé Knowles For Music World Productions, Inc. Recorded At South Beach Studios, Miami Additional Vocals Recorded At The Hit Factory, NYC Recorded By Pat Thrall Engineered By Carlos Bedoya Mixed By Tony Maserati For Two Chord Music, Inc. At The Hit Factory, NYC Assistant Mix Engineers: Greg Price And Luz Vasquez 参考资料